Creatures (Skyrim)
The following is a list of creatures found in . Afflicted of Peryite *Afflicted Archer *Afflicted Guardian *Afflicted Mage *Afflicted Warrior Animals Domesticated Animals Domesticated Animals are animals usually found living in camps, villages, cities or ocassionaly wandering about alone. As such, if these animals are physically harmed, or stolen (in a horse's case), the one harming them will earn a bounty in that reach or city. *Chicken *Dogs *Cow *Goats *Horse Wild Predators Wild predators are similar to real-life wild predators, with the exception of Mudcrab (crab), Slaughterfish (gar), Horker (walrus), etc. (Predators with different names and characteristics than real-life predators) And nonrealistic predators at all, such as Ice Wraiths, Werewolves, Trolls, and Chaurus. These all can be found wandering the wilds of Skyrim, all in their own region. *Bear *Snow Bear *Cave Bear *Wolf *Ice Wolf *Pit Wolf *Sabre Cat *Snow Sabre Cat *Vale Sabre Cat (Dawnguard ''only) *Skeever *Mudcrab *Slaughterfish *Horker *Ice Wraiths *Werewolf *Troll *Frost Troll *Chaurus *Chaurus Hunter (Dawnguard only) *Ash Hopper ([[The Elder Scrolls V:Dragonborn|''Dragonborn]] only) *Werebear (''Dragonborn'' only) Wild Prey Wild Prey are the opposite of predators, as they are being killed more often than killing. Deer, Elk, Wild Goats, Foxes, Mammoths and Hawks are often hunted for food or clothing. *Bats *Clam *Deer *Vale Deer (Dawnguard only) *Elk *Wild Goat *Rabbit *Fox *Snow Fox *Mammoth *Hawk *Bone Hawk (Dawnguard ''only) *Bristleback ([[The Elder Scrolls V:Dragonborn|''Dragonborn]] only) *Felsaad Tern (''Dragonborn'' only) *Netch (''Dragonborn'' only) Fish The only harmful fish is the Slaughterfish, like its real-life counterpart, the ghar. Salmon and Spadetails are simply mindless-seeming fish that can be captured for food and potion ingredients. Certain fish thrive where others do not. Docks are excellent places to find fish for alchemy that the Alchemy merchants do not have. Bandits Bandits are hostile, weapon-wielding groups that attack on sight. Where there are Bandit caves or camps, there is usually a Chief to keep chaos in order. Chiefs are very strong leaders of Bandit gangs, often wearing mid-level armor. *Bandit Archers *Bandit Berserker *Bandit Chief *Bandit Highwayman *Bandit Outlaw *Bandit Marauder *Bandit Thug Daedra types Daedra are Oblivion-walking creatures, and are usually summoned by powerful mages. A Dremora is a devilish humanoid being wearing Daedric armor and wielding burning swords, but can also be extremely adept at using magic and casting spells. Atronachs are humanoid-looking beings (almost except for the Storm Atronach) that have their own element of power: Flame, Frost, or Storm. *Dremora Lord (Summoned) *Flame Atronach *Frost Atronach *Storm Atronach *Daedra Prince *Dremora *Lurker (Dragonborn only) *Lurker Sentinel (''Dragonborn'' only) *Lurker Vindicator (''Dragonborn'' only) *Seeker (''Dragonborn'' only) *High Seeker (''Dragonborn'' only) *Seeker Arbitant (''Dragonborn'' only) Dragon Types Dragons are giant, legendary, reptilian creatures with the abilities to Shout and breath Fire or Frost (sometimes both). *Ancient Dragon *Black Dragons *Blood Dragon *Dragon *Elder Dragon *Frost Dragon *Legendary Dragon *Revered Dragon *Serpentine Dragon *Skeleton Dragon Named Dragons *Alduin *Mirmulnir *Nahagliiv *Odahviing *Paarthurnax *Durnehviir *Sahloknir *Viinturuth *Vuljotnaak *Vulthuryol *Naaslaarum *Voslaarum Draugr Draugr are zombie-like undead creatures usually found in dungeons and ruins, and are mostly always Nordic remains of bodies. It is speculated upon that long ago while still living, they worshiped dragons, and were "cursed with undeath for their treachery". *Draugr *Restless Draugr *Draugr Overlord *Draugr Wight *Draugr Wight Lord *Draugr Deathlord *Draugr Scourge *Draugr Scourge Lord *Draugr Death Overlord Named Draugr Bosses These bosses are Draugr bosses the Dragonborn will encounter in Skyrim, all with their own unique weapon and appearance. *King Olaf One-Eye *Sigdis Gauldurson *Jyrik Gauldurson *Mikrul Gauldurson *Red Eagle *Fjori *Holgeir *Curalmil Dwarven Automatons Dwarven Automatons range in size from smaller than a human to larger than a giant. They are golden coloured, strong robotic creations made by the Dwemer. They are also extremely resistant to Frost damage. *Dwarven Spider Worker *Dwarven Spider Soldier *Dwarven Spider Guardian *Dwarven Sphere *Dwarven Sphere Guardian *Dwarven Sphere Master *Warped Dwarven Sphere *Dwarven Centurion *Dwarven Centurion Guardian *Dwarven Centurion Master *The Forgemaster Falmer Falmer are lost elves, found in caves and Dwarven ruins. Due to being in these areas for so long, as well as their ancestors being fed a toxic plant by their tyrannical Dwemer overlords, they have lost all eyesight, making their other senses stronger. *Falmer *Falmer Archer *Falmer Gloomlurker *Falmer Shaman *Falmer Spellsword *Falmer Skulker *Falmer Shadowmaster *Falmer Nightprowler *Falmer Warmonger Forsworn Forsworn are a group of tribal-looking hostiles, fighting for the 'old ways'. They are the original inhabitants of the Reach. Many can be found in the company of Hagravens. *Forsworn *Forsworn Archer *Forsworn Briarheart *Forsworn Forager *Forsworn Looter *Forsworn Pillager *Forsworn Ravager *Forsworn Shaman Frostbite Spiders Frostbite Spiders are giant spiders found in caves and ruins all over Skyrim. They shoot balls of poisonous web, and can range in size from smaller than the Dragonborn to bigger. *Frostbite Spider *Giant Frostbite Spider *Nimhe *Lis *Wounded Frostbite Spider Giants Giants are, as their name states, giant humanoid beings who cannot speak, instead yelling at the Dragonborn to move away if he/she gets too close. *Giant *Frost Giant Ghosts Ghosts are undead spectral appearing spirits of ancient Nordic warriors and Nightingales, and as such, are usually found in ruins and caves. Nightingales are specific to the Twilight Sepulcher *Yngvild Ghost *Nightingale Sentinel *Corrupted Shade *Ghost Adventurer *Subjugated Ghost Hagravens Hagravens are a mix of an old crone and a crow, and are exclusively female. They are often called witches, and many serve the Forsworn as Matriarchs. *Hagraven *Glenmoril Witch *Moira *Petra *Drascua *Melka Horses There are three named horses in Skyrim, Shadowmere, a black horse with red, glowing eyes, Frost, a pale-gray horse that must be stolen to own. Finally, Arvak, an undead horse added in the Dawnguard DLC. *Horse *Shadowmere *Frost *Arvak Hunters Hunters are humans who hunt wild prey, and are usually found wandering the wastelands of Skyrim, searching for animals. *Hunter Insects/Bugs There are many insects and bugs in the game, yet only the Chaurus are hostile. Others can be eaten or used as potion ingredients. *Ancestor Moth *Ants *Bee *Blue Butterfly *Blue Dartwing *Butterfly *Chaurus *Chaurus Reaper *Chaurus Worker *Luna Moth *Monarch Butterfly *Orange Dartwing *Shellbug *Torchbugs *Ash Hopper Mages Mages are humanoids who use magic spells or staves as their primary weapon. Most often they are without armor, wearing just robes and common boots. They also tend to be equipped with a small, secondary weapon, such as a dagger. Mages encountered in the wilds of Skyrim are often Dunmer (Dark Elves), Altmer (High Elves) or Breton. *Conjurer *Fire Mage *Ice Mage *Necromancer *Storm Mage Penitus Oculatus *Penitus Oculatus Archer *Penitus Oculatus Battlemage *Penitus Oculatus Warrior *Penitus Oculatus Agent Sailors Sailors are humans who share their home on a boat, usually docked at a major or minor city. *Sailor Shades *Corrupted Shade Skeletons Skeletons are skeletal, humanoid beings who usually use bows as their offence. Skeletons are extremely easy for the Dragonborn to defeat. *Skeleton Soldiers and Guards *Imperial Legion *Stormcloaks *City Guards *Soldier *Wounded Soldier Spriggan Spriggan are tree-like humanoid creatures, always female. Matrons tend to be harder to defeat than the usual Spriggan, with their heavier armor and more powerful magics. They are guardians of nature, and specific groups follow either Kynareth or Meridia. *Spriggan *Spriggan Matron *Spriggan Earth Mother *Burnt Spriggan Trolls Trolls are big, ape-like creatures with three eyes, and their usual loot is only a Troll Fat inside a bowl. Trolls inhabit most of Skyrim, although mediocrely uncommon. Two types of trolls can be found, regular and Frost trolls. Frost trolls, as their name suggests, live in colder regions with snow. *Troll *Frost Troll *Udefrykte *Armored Troll Vampires Vampires are humans who have been bitten by another vampire in order to gain their disease: Vampirism. Vampirism can be cured, but is quite hard. Vampires have black or red eyes and do not age, as they stay at the age they were bitten at by another vampire (i.e. Babette in the Dawnstar Sanctuary, who was bitten by a vampire at age ten, and has appeared that way ever since. Although, she has the mind of an adult, and has actually lived over two hundred years). *Vampire *Hert *Hern *Blooded Vampire *Master Vampire *Vampire's Thrall *Vampire Fledgling *Volkihar Vampire *Volkihar Master Vampire *Vampire Nightstalker Wisps Wisps are glowing, spherical creatures flying around to attack the Dragonborn. They are usually near their mother, the Wispmother, who is a female, glowing humanoid being that are somewhat hard to defeat. Wispmothers are also pretty resistant to Frost. *Wisp *Wispmother Witches Witches, who normally follow (but not always) Hagravens, are human female mages who usually use Frost or Shock spells and wear black or blue mage robes. *Witch *Glenmoril Witch *Anise *Hag de:Kreaturen (Skyrim) ru:Существа (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Creatures